There you'll be
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: I edited and it's better now. Kinda sad song fic Ginny and .......


There you'll be  
By: Gabrielle Alan  
  
Everywhere you looked you could see people. Some old, some young, some with nothing but the clothes on their backs, some with family, and countless others with nothing.  
  
On a raised platform the new Ministry of Magic appeared. Her long, fiery hair blowing gently in the soft breeze. She was the first woman to ever become The Ministry of Magic.  
  
"My fellow wizards and witches." The young woman began in a soft voice, which with the help of a spell could be heard by everyone present.  
  
"These past ten years have been hard on all of us. Some of the finest wizards, young, and old have lost their lives. Men, women, even children were killed." Tears glisten in the speaker's eyes, "Millions of people, muggles included, were killed in this bloody war. I weep for all who died, I weep most though, for the children who will never know their parents who have died." She inhaled sharply,  
  
"I know that no matter what I say will bring back those who died, they were mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers, but we must not let there deaths be in vain we must right the wrongs done by Voldemort."   
  
She took a breath,   
"I know what it's like to loose somebody you love. I lost four of my brothers."   
  
Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks,   
  
"Sometimes I can still see them teasing me. I…I .. wish like most of you wish that I could've said goodbye just one more time and tell them that I loved them. I even lost somebody who was very dear to me. The last thing he told me was to always hope that no matter what, hope was the only thing that could never die. As long as you had hope within then the evil would never win. So I ask all of you let us undo the damage that's been done. Let us give our children a future, a future with hope, hope that never a man so evil will rise, a hope that they can stop living in fear, and hope that they will never forget the past."   
  
The crowds' applause lasted a full ten minutes. Then twenty-three year old Virginia Weasley (a/n like you didn't know) raised her hands in gesture for silence. The applause slowly died down.   
  
"Just one more thing. I've written a song in remembrance to all those who gave there lives so we could be here today. I dedicate it all those lost in this bloddy war but most of all to my brothers George, Percy, Bill, and Ron and to my Hopeful Prince."  
She closed her eyes and in a beautiful voice started to sing while tears rolled down her cheeks   
  
While she sang she remembered  
  
***When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me***  
  
Dancing barefoot in the moonlight   
  
***In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be***  
  
Making out in her bedroom and getting caught by Bill, who promised not to tell.   
  
***Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me***  
  
Less than a mile away a troop of soilders slowly made there way towards the crowd. The leader's mind was on his beautiful fire farie.  
  
In my dreams***  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be***  
  
The way he held her while she slept. How he'd stay up all night just to watch her.  
  
***'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be***  
  
  
The crowd burst into applause, most had tears sliding down their cheeks in the remembrance of lovers.   
Virginia's own face was tear-strained. She gave a soft smile   
  
Suddenly from somewhere in the mist of the crowd came a voice she knew   
"GINNY!"  
  
Her head jerked up. The crowd parted and there he was standing in front of his troop,  
  
She breathed his name, then flew from the platform and straight into her lover's arms.  
He lifted her up and swung her around and ended it with a soul-shattering kiss. The crowd rejoyiced at the throght that among those soilders that had survived one could be their lost brother or lover.  
"Draco." She whispered softly as he held her. A single couple in the mist of all the people, who were welcoming back loved ones who were thought dead.  
"I told you to have hope."   
She gave a tearful laugh "I did."   
"And I promised I'd be back you didn't doubt my word did you."  
"Never!" She cried and threw her arms once more around him.  
His lips hungery made their way back to hers.  



End file.
